legendofclawfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ryushusupercat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Legend of Claw Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Chembur page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chembur (Talk) 01:30, February 20, 2010 Suddenly, Words appear in the sky, they read "You are now an Admin on The Legend of Claw Wikia" [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 21:09, February 20, 2010 (UTC) (GASPOLA) You makez me an ADMIN?! WOOOOWWZERRRS!! :D--'halo ish a pretty kool guy'---''he kill aleins and dosnt afraid of anyting'' 21:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yep, as founder I was the only Admin, Vamp asked if he could be one, I said yes, and you deserve to be an Admin sis [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 21:11, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank yooooouuuuuu!! ^w^ I promise, I will defend this place with my life from vandals!--'halo ish a pretty kool guy'---''he kill aleins and dosnt afraid of anyting'' 21:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Bad side is, you're only an Admin, on this Wikia, but look on the bright side, eventually you might become an Admin of SFW, you'll have experience then [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 21:14, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Kewl :3--'halo ish a pretty kool guy'---''he kill aleins and dosnt afraid of anyting'' 21:15, February 20, 2010 (UTC) good news is, I don't expect Vandals to find this Wikia, so your Admin powers are still useful, as you can Delete and Protect Articles [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 21:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Yush. I'm not deleting anything, though, but maybe I'll protect a few very important ones.--'halo ish a pretty kool guy'---''he kill aleins and dosnt afraid of anyting'' 21:19, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Remember, that crazy Hedgehog who loves Explosives (a good title for Kyle) is also An Admin [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 21:21, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, i saw! ^^--'halo ish a pretty kool guy'---''he kill aleins and dosnt afraid of anyting'' 21:22, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Now you may return from whence you came! (suddenly, the computer screen goes frizzy, the Website seems to of disapearead, for now) [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 21:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I saw how you wanted to join the Design Wanted thing, your in, but I won't be able to add your name until Feb 27, I was banned to have a break after all this stress in one month for only a week, your in, I just can't add your name [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 02:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay. You're not upset about being banned, are you?--'halo ish a pretty kool guy'---''he kill aleins and dosnt afraid of anyting'' 02:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Heck No! Infact, I'm glad Genesjs acted when he did, if you look on his talk page on the Pokemon Wikia, you'll see I was glad he banned me [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 02:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay.--'halo ish a pretty kool guy'---''he kill aleins and dosnt afraid of anyting'' 02:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Bad news: Guyviroth was also banned for merely a week, and I must prepare a few lines to fight fire with fire, if he dares to continue Good news: He was stripped of his admin powers [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 02:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I've heard. but I thought he was banned for longer?--'halo ish a pretty kool guy'---''he kill aleins and dosnt afraid of anyting'' 02:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) For how long, I'm not sure, but I assumed, as I only had a week, so had he, besides what doesn't makes sense about him, he types that one post for the COuples, why he thinks they're awful, then he goes and says he's not into the couples that much, so its why did you even type it in the first place? [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 02:47, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i know. It's so dumb.--'halo ish a pretty kool guy'---''he kill aleins and dosnt afraid of anyting'' 02:48, February 21, 2010 (UTC) but you know what I remembered, since Mobius is a planet, with sentient Beings, you know where I'm going, Mobians are allowed as species! [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 02:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hooray! also, with that "Demon of the Dragon" chara you have on SFW, I still say we should do an RP about him!--'halo ish a pretty kool guy'---''he kill aleins and dosnt afraid of anyting'' 02:50, February 21, 2010 (UTC) best part, KP should help with it, as he has alot of Dragons, also I do know some idiots who aren't as bad as Guy, even though what they say is worse, for example, the Necklace you can see on Wildfang's picture, is based off the tooth necklace I wear, once some "friends" (in reality, annoying idiots) once told me that I should stick that necklace up a girls front, to me, that was an Insult, that made me so mad inside you do not want to know [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 02:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that's terrible! D: I hope someone kicked his ass!--'halo ish a pretty kool guy'---''he kill aleins and dosnt afraid of anyting'' 02:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Infact, this is what I feel like sometimes on the inside donig to them, just punching them in the face, althoguh that would ruin my reputation, and record. oh and I'd be careful with Kotuumath when he's around the Demon, he's far worse than the Biolizard (the hardest known boss in the Sonic series, due to instant kill glitches) [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 02:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I f***ing hated the BioLizard. He's about as bad as the Verdugo boss from RE4 (the only way you can hurt him is by knocking over a liquid nitrogen tank, thus freezing him, and then shooting him; but I still couldn't kill him by unloading all of my Broken Butterfly ammo into him! The only way to kill him instantly is to freeze him, then blow him up with a Rocket Launcher). I wouldn't be too worried about Kotuumath; he's tough. Besides, Portalus will also be involved.--'halo ish a pretty kool guy'---''he kill aleins and dosnt afraid of anyting'' 03:02, February 21, 2010 (UTC) and this RP, it would be perfect to show the Five Knights, as their Spirit Dragon's are the original Ancient Dragons, excluding Drax, as he does not have one, as his Spirit Dragon is Claw himself! [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 03:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) That's why we totally need to make an RP about this!--'halo ish a pretty kool guy'---''he kill aleins and dosnt afraid of anyting'' 03:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright, RP: Still needs a name, Will be launched on Feb 27, DarkSpirit, postpone NOI, oh and to let you know, DarkSpirit isn't the Darkest One........oh and I'll have a different prize if you do win the Design Wanted thing, as you already have Copyright to DarkSpirit, instead I'll change it to somethign else equally good [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 03:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh, cool! Thanks! I've got a title for the RP: The Dragonslayer!--'halo ish a pretty kool guy'---''he kill aleins and dosnt afraid of anyting'' 03:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) that Title will work perfectly, DarkSpirit, go to Delphonus and Starikalo and get Team Nightfall, and the Dragon Knights DarkSpirit: Sir, that'll take a few days to reach those planets How long? DarkSpirit: About 6 days (Feb 27) Damn It! [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 03:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) For the Dragonslayer RP, I've decided for two possible ending to occur, based on the actions of every character: Ending 1: (Bad Ending) All Dragons from Mobius have been slayed Ending 2: (Good Ending) The Demon has been slayed himself, the threat has vanished Also, If' I'm not on any WIkia for some time, its because I'm gonna be busy Painting thison a Canvas, it's called The Black Eye Galaxy [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 21:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) OMG that is crazy-awesome looking!--'"Blessed are the cracked.."'---''"For they let in the light!"'' 21:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Its called the Black Eye Galaxy for a reason, like the Tadpole Galaxy [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 21:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Because it's black in the middle.--'"Blessed are the cracked.."'---''"For they let in the light!"'' 21:59, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Not exactly, its named because the Brown outer area, as you don't see that in any regular Spiral Galaxy [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 22:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh.--'"Blessed are the cracked.."'---''"For they let in the light!"'' 22:01, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, in my Youtube account, I got a letter from a friend of mine called Noratheangelseedrian, Lukeboom has made the Project X, and those are practicly the same thing as The Project Life! (See her Userpage on SFW for more Info, there should be a link to Amazina, click on characters here, and go to the bottom, you'll see a "Angel and Devil" Hedgehog Brothers, two of the Project X were Yin and Yang Hedgehogs) Plus, there is Xerteos, who is based of Xeon, Zoro is based off Zen (fom the Nora's Bloopers blog) Lien, I'm not quite sure about him, Exi is based off Memee! - Chembur He's an idea stealer, eh?--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 22:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I have a favor to ask, I've already told Gen, tell it to KP and Twi [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 22:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay. What is it?--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 22:37, February 23, 2010 (UTC) The Paragraph above, (just copy and paste) [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 22:39, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Okey-dokey.--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 22:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I saw that, I checked the Ban List Page, only problem is that I'm gonna be in some big shit when he gets back, you can imagine what he's gonna say [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 21:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) F*** him. If he tries to f*** with you again, then he'll get into trouble, not you.--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 22:15, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm currently watching what your saying on SFW, I have a message for Kagimizu: There are those who never take risks, and there are those who take risks, for those who take them, they might get into trouble, but they will advance, those who do not never happen to proceed. You Kagimizu are a Risk taker, but for many people I have seen, many do not take risks, those who take risks should never feel such depression, as it is never just your fault, if a team fails, one member is not to blame, it is the entire team. it has never been your fault, it has been all our faults. I'll admit in the start I didn't think of you as a friend, but over time, even from your actions, I still consider you a friend, you have a style I rarely see in anyone nowadays, and I wish for it to stay - Chembur (P.S. If you wish to verify this, go to the link on my userpage) I'll go deliver your message now if you want me to.--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 22:36, February 24, 2010 (UTC) It's best if you get it to him before he leaves [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 22:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) This is even worse! First my Brother (Kagi) is gonna leave, and now my Sister (Sunny) Is leaving! The WIkia's Falling apart! and for the last few days I've been feeling like leaving! (I Won't though) [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 22:47, February 24, 2010 (UTC) SRY I took so long to reply. My sister was using the computer.--'Blessed are the cracked'--''For they let in the light!'' 23:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Sonic Fanon Wikia is falling apart! It's become Chaos! Night of Infinity and Dragonslayer are going to be postponed until about april, Its the curse of my Birthday! every year its the same! The worst day of my life, I see how it strikes, its the present fo my Cursed Birthday, of all the weeks to of been banned was this week! any other week would of done! [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 03:59, February 25, 2010 (UTC) They are to be left alone, except for correcting errors, they shall not be put up for adoption [[The Grand Star Army|'Grand Star']] [[User:Chembur|'Or']] [[The Dark Star Army|'Dark Star?']] 03:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) So....no one can use them in an RP (I mean one they're already in)?--'"Got some s*** I can kill ya with, stranger! Hehehe!"'--''The RE4 Merchant'' 03:45, May 8, 2010 (UTC)